


After Hours

by capsap



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, just a couple of guys being 'bros', swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsap/pseuds/capsap
Summary: pretty tough to want to kiss your boss and best friend.Maybe just listen to the velvet underground to deal with the pain. And that's exactly what Adam did. That and I listened to the velvet underground then wrote this.
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. pale blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> firm believer Adam listens to the velvet underground, and its the first Fergus properly knows about his taste in music.  
> I suck at writing, so sorry but it's something.

Adam had been _secretly_ enjoying the velvet underground. Their music was nice and helped him nurse his ridiculous feelings for Fergus.

It was a friday night and _usually_ Adam would be knocking on Fergus’s door with a takeaway or random groceries to cook for them both and insist they watch a movie or get pissed together. But instead, he stayed late in the office (more specifically Fergus’s office, it gave him a sense of connection to Fergus), the time nearing eight or nine pm, and listening to the velvet underground aloud. Thinking about kissing Fergus or just, holding his _shitting_ hand was going to drive him mad. 

Usually he’d keep expressing his _feelings_ for the junior minister by the awkward and unnecessary flirty touches, but the last week he’d stopped after he let himself into Fergus’s flat, after being stood in the rain for 47 minutes, to see some random guy shirtless and cooking the kitchen, the whole experience was rather awkward.

Christ, he’d wished to of just thought of Fergus as straight now Adam has to go through the day knowing the man is gay and has a boyfriend so any chance is diminished further.

After some time of just not doing the work he stayed to do with his head in his hands, I’m Waiting For The Man starts playing.

 _what the hell._ Adam thinks as he turns up the volume and begins to awkwardly dance slightly, all alone.

* * *

Fergus on the other hand had spent the week just thinking Adam was mad at him, must’ve been some cock up with something he said on TV or- something personal Adam had with Fergus. It was nearing 8.30pm and it was a Friday. All he could keep wondering was, _where is Adam?_

After some more time of debating texting Adam, he decides against it and heads to the DoSaC office. If he isn’t going to sleep until 4am, he might as well be productive. 

What Fergus wasn’t entirely expecting when he walked in was the sound of music coming from his office and watching _Adam Kenyon_ dancing. Adam Shitting Kenyon, dancing in his office. Every unprofessional emotion Fergus felt for his special advisor enhanced as he watched him hop around enjoying the music, his blazer was off along with his tie, Fergus peered a bit more and noted that his sleeves were rolled up. 

Fergus moved to enter the office, grinning and bouncing slightly to the music,

‘Good Evening Adam,’

‘ _Fuck!’_ Adam ever so slightly screeched in response, ‘Shit Fergus what’re you doing here?’

‘Same question can go to you Adders, I just came to collect this- uh memory stick,’ Fergus darts to his desk where he grabbed the object, ‘Were you dancing?’

‘fuck off… maybe’

‘You looked happy, i liked it,’ _shitting fuck why would he fucking say that_

‘prick’

Neither of them moved nor spoke. Just standing awkwardly looking at each, Adam adopting the two hands on his hips standing like fergus, it was unconscious of course so much time being spent together bound to happen. 

Both men’s internal monologues were running rampant. _Gay Panic_. And the fact that Adam’s shuffle had begun to play pale blue eyes, he had felt too stunned to move, god why was he in such a weird shock. Fergus however was going through all the shitting consequences of kissing Adam, thinking he could probably play it off as being drunk- god knows he’s fucking done it before. 

One step, Fergus’s hands were buried in his pocket. 

Adam stayed, planted where he was, the music continuing. 

‘ _Linger on,’_

One step closer, he’d missed being this close to Adam, all the random touches he’d receive. 

‘ _Your pale blue eyes,’_

Fergus reached out for Adams shirt collar and flattened it, the sentiment similar to all the times Adam has straightened Fergus’s tie. 

Just a bit closer. 

‘Look ferg-’ Fergus leaned in, just softly. It was just a light kiss, planted with care. 

‘Oh shit uh, sorry fuck.’ Adam didn’t move at all, _shit,_ he let go of Adam just turned around to place his while a short groan of annoyance Adam had only seen him do after talking to the press,

‘what-’

‘Look it’s fine. I get it. See you monday alright, I’m sure you didn’t book the squash court for tomorrow.’

Fergus was right. He didn’t book the squash court for tomorrow.


	2. sweet nuthin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Adam or Fergus can quite deal with not speaking to each other. Best go out to the park.

Adam didn’t sit in his office during the next week. Why would Fergus kiss him, it felt like some weird puzzle that he had to win. The very last possible answer to his question of why, was that Fergus  _ actually _ wanted to kiss him. Maybe he was drunk. They’ve kissed while drunk before, Adam usually assumes that Fergus was always too pissed to remember their random kisses (Fergus always remembered them). Why would he even kiss Adam, he’s got that shitting male housewife cooking for him shirtless, probably wears the apron Adam gave him.  _ Prick. _

Some of the others picked up on the weird distance between the two, Emma and Phil joking that Fergus dumped him or some shit.  _ Christ what cunts. _

This wasn't like normal, Adam hated this. Why couldn’t of he just kissed back, shit Fergus probably thinks he fucking hated gays.

* * *

It had been a week of having much more brisk conversations with Adam. For all he knew he had just kissed a straight man who had been very friendly or was aiming for good points to get boosted in a political career. And it definetly wasn’t a good move to make a move on the person who technically works for you. Fergus could see the articles: 

**_Gay LibDem MP, Fergus Williams, denies rumours of sexual harrasment in the workplace._ **

He was overreacting of course. Fergus knew Adam wouldn’t do that to him. Even if he did work at the daily mail. He couldn’t hate him that much. It was an infuriating week, at least on the weekend he can lie in bed and continue hating his choices. 

**

In the end he got bored of lying awake in bed by 11am. Which was weird. But he ended up sleeping earlier than usual, probably to avoid any and all thoughts of Adam Kenyon.

By 2pm Fergus was sat on a park bench after a stressful ordeal downloading some new music onto his Ipod, it was a nice day and a nice park, actually he didn’t know it existed until Adam showed it to him a month back. He wished he brought a scarf or something, probably should’ve checked the weather before going out. So there he sat, slightly bored by the sitting alone, trying to keep warm by drinking shitty coffee. He had remembered he had searched up what song it was Adam was listening to, he recognised it and decided maybe to get into the band- if Adam liked it so much they could both enjoy it. A slight repayment to how Adam puts up with his three taylor swift songs and simon & garfunkel he always seemed to be playing on a cycle with other random hits from when Fergus liked to consider his ‘prime’. 

And all things considered, he enjoyed them. It was good, he was glad he’s listening to it, it felt intimate- like getting a special insight to what Adam really likes. God he wished he just  _ didn’t _ kiss him,  _ fucking idiot. _

They’d usually be playing tennis around this time, sometimes Adam would invite him to his and cook something, which was always his favourite time of the week. It was domestic, a terrible guilty pleasure. 

* * *

Adam really fucking hated this week, he hadn’t had a conversation with Fergus other than something to do with some bus pass policy they’re trying to shove through Peter Manion approval, apart from that, everything said between the two was just- awkward. Every word they both wanted to say lingered in the air, neither quite wanting to address the encounter last friday.

After a short while of Adam failing to concentrate on his book and then failing to enjoy the shit reruns of daytime tv. ‘ _ I should go on a run _ ’ and so he went, he ended up jogging to this nice park that he remembered taking Fergus to one time.

**

He ran in silence, he was just out running his thoughts of no lunches in the local, no getting drunk together, no cooking for Fergus, no pushing Fergus’s buttons until he chucked some pen at him or even that one time he got pinned against the sofa.  _ Christ _ , this was bad. The man had fucking boyfriend, it was probably for the best. Maybe by next week he can suggest lunches together or maybe squash-

‘Shit!’ Adam tripped over and is now slightly propping himself up… something, maybe his legs were just fucked, but shit how did he somehow manage to hit his head. 

‘Fuck are you alright?’ some voice said in the distance, he was focusing on the pain in his ankle, ‘wait, shit, Adam?’

_ Fuck, Fergus.  _ ‘Fergus?’

‘Yes, you prick it’s me, now let me help you up’ he held Adam’s forearm leaning back to pull him up, then rather immediately focusing on the limp he stood with, moving quickly to support Adam by hooking his arm around his neck and grasping at his waist.  _ Christ they barely even made eye contact, are they that embarrassed.  _

‘Uh, thanks Ferg,’ they were nearing a bench with a costa coffee cup balanced on the arm, Fergus smiled at the abbreviated name, it's been awhile since Adam has called him that.

‘No problem mate, lucky I was here I suppose,’ Fergus let go of him as Adam sat down, ‘right, there you go,’ Adam then just kind of stood there as the other man awkwardly stood above him with his hand over his mouth in a thinking position, acting like Adam had just been shot. 

‘Christ Fergus, I’m not dying,’ Fergus eyed him suspiciously, rather focusing on his forehead, 

‘I don’t know Adam, your head doesn’t look quite good,’ he then went to move his hand to examine it, then quickly moved his hand back to his face. 

‘Ok, well my flat isn’t too far, just uh call me a cab and I’ll go back and just clean the cuts and all is well.’

‘Fine, but sorry Adders, I’m coming with you, you might have a concussion or some shit, just uh,’ he buried in his pockets to find a packet of tissues, ‘here this might help with the bleeding.’

‘cheers,’ jesus  _ fuck _ this was awkward 

‘I’ll, uh, be right back, best you rest,’ and off he went doing this weird half walk half run. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was a decent read:)) maybe a kudos?


End file.
